


Failing exams

by purplefox



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Female Naruto, Oneshot, Sex Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:14:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23629042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Of all the exams that Naruto had failed, these ones felt incredible. It was just that she really wanted to pass but how was she supposed to beat her sensei?
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 9
Kudos: 202





	Failing exams

There were just some exams in the shinobi world that were going to be one on one rather personal examinations. Exams that went beyond jutsus and talked about things that were just the harsh realities about the shinobi world. Exams that related to the incredible shinobis that people could be. What Naruto knew was that she wanted to pass those tests.

She wanted to be a shinobi that could do anything. Go on any mission but that meant that she had to past the tests that the village put up. The written was hard enough, the jutsus and the taijutsus were another thing but this one? No matter how much she trained it seemed as though she would constantly fail it.

Her fingers were still tight in the sheets and as she panted she had to force herself to release them. It was an effort. It was so difficult because her fingers had locked up onto the cloth as her body had shuddered and it was difficult to contemplate letting go. Her body still was not ready to think about anything complicated.

Still. This level of debauched meant one thing. Naruto had to swallow a few times as her body shuddered and jerked. “S-sen-senei.” Her mouth felt so dry. “Does t-this mean i-I’ve f-failed again?” A particularly hard aftershock of pleasure made Naruto twist the sheets in her fingers. She spoke but she knew the answer already. “Course I failed.” She panted. “Again.”

Sexual resistance training was a fact of life for Shinobi. They had to be able to resist all sorts of torture. Naruto’s pain resistance was rather high and she wasn’t sure if that had to do with the Kyuubi or because of her upbringing. Resisting pain for torture that was one thing but… she cleared her throat. Her body was still heated. Resisting pleasure was her downfall.

“Sorry Kakashi-sensei.” She whispered. Her voice was hoarse and her throat was dry. She watched Kakashi-sensei get up from the bed before he softly padded away. Routine test failures told her what he had left for. A few moments later he was back and she tried to sit up. “I failed.” She swallowed as she sat up a bit. She would have covered herself. Her lap and maybe her breasts but it was ridiculous at this late stage.

Besides her thighs were shaky and damp. Her nipples were sore too. She drained the cup before she sighed at Kakashi. “I’m never going to be one of those special shinobis.” She muttered before she gave him the empty glass. That earned her a low laugh but she just rolled her eyes and blinked at her sensei’s ceiling.

Not many people were comfortable with training her. She got that, she understood that. That Kakashi-sensei worked so hard and trained her even outside of their normal things. And she kept letting him and herself down. This was a little painful. Why couldn’t she manage to resist? But… she did have an impressive teacher.

The school’s training had made her overconfident. She could see that now. When Kakashi-sensei started on her there was no time for build-up, no time to resist. It was a wave that made her drown over and over again until she was a mess. She shifted a bit to ignore the warmness that pooled low once more.

“You worked hard.” Kakashi-sensei’s voice made her shiver a bit. The one armed hug he pulled her into. Naruto sighed as she hugged herself tighter to him. “But… you may not want to hear it however… to pass you have to resist at least an hour for the first level Naruto.”

“I know.” She had cum in less than three minutes. Kakashi-sensei had not even used the toys that Sakura and Sasuke said the other trainers and the academy used. He just used his hands and his mouth. And what a gift that had been. If he had not been holding her thighs spread maybe she would have accidentally choked him but… Her eyes drifted to his shoulders. She honestly doubted that one. “I’ll try again.” Because she wanted to improve.” Just not right now, she was still trembling and sore.

“I’ll get the towel.” Kakashi-sensei was gentle as he cleaned up her thighs. He wiped her down and she was sighing by the time he wiped around her lower half with the warm towel. “You should rest… it took a toll on you.”

“This is a test I don’t mind failing.” She smiled and her sensei laughed softly before he smiled back at her and shook his head. When he kissed her forehead, she tugged him down for a proper kiss. This had nothing to do with the test. She just liked this part too. someone as handsome as her sensei, she got to have these moments with him when no one else did.

X

So sweet. Kakashi gently trailed his finger along the girl’s sleeping face as she slept in the bed next to him. It had taken a lot of favours to make certain he would be in charge of almost all of Naruto’s evaluations a lot of work to make sure that he could be in this position.

He honestly loved Naruto so much, she was so sweet and adorable but if she thought that Kakashi was going to allow her to go on those missions she was sadly mistaken. Did he believe in Naruto? He certainly did. He knew she would bring change to the village and the shinobi system.

However, there was no need for her to go out and do that. Any of that. Maybe it was harsh to not hold back on someone so young with so little experience but… Kakashi gently kissed Naruto’s hair before he lifted a braid and kissed the end softly. Naruto’s sleeping face was so adorable and cute. When it came to passing these tests, she never had a chance.

Kakashi had gone on those missions. The ones Naruto ached to be on so badly. There was no way that Kakashi would let her. She wasn’t suited for those missions. Not because of her body but because of how kind and sweet she was.

Was he taking advantage of the system? Most certainly. What he did was not training. There was no way she as a genin would be able to resist ANBU skills. Kyuubi or no, Naruto was not mentally or physically prepared for the pleasure that Kakashi at his prepared could unleash. Did he enjoy seeing her drown in pleasure?

Yes. He loved the way she drowned and squirmed. The hitched cries, the screams and the way she left them both covered. The way he could taste her as he cooled his blood. From the start Kakashi had never toned down his abilities or held back. Naruto was never going to pass. She deserved all the pleasure that she could get but Kakashi had no plans towards letting her into that part of their world.

“It’s protection.” Kakashi whispered before he kissed her neck. “Protection from the shadows.” He gripped his sheet and tugged it over them both before he tugged Naruto’s head onto his shoulder. Another failed test and who knew how many to go before Naruto gave up. maybe it would be until she became Hokage. Not a bad thing, once she gave up eventually.

**Author's Note:**

> An idea i've had since a mutual put a few thoughts on my dash. I REALLY like the idea so i'll play with it again eventually. Big horny energy lmao


End file.
